


Breathing Fresh Air ~ Lunch Club Fic (UPDATES INFREQUENT, NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS/GRAPHIC VIOLENCE)

by Fear_Itself



Category: Lunch Club (Podcast), SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: 100 years ago, strange aliens took over planet Earth. Humanity had no means to stop them and while many Americans took to underground tunnels and caves, most died at the hands of the heartless creatures...Fast forward to today, society is doing decent in the caves and now generations exist that have never seen the sun. But it's been a while, maybe the Earth is doing just fine now. The capital leaders decide to send 7 young men to the surface; each with varying skill sets. A leader, a farmer, a soldier, a businessman, an explorer, a cult member, and a criminal end up intertwined. The surface brings them a sort of peace the caves could never provide. But what happens if they decide to never return?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Breathing Fresh Air ~ Lunch Club Fic (UPDATES INFREQUENT, NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS/GRAPHIC VIOLENCE)

"Mr. King! Can you help me with something?"

"Please just call me Carson... But of course ma'am!"

"Sir there's been a breach at zone 5 west gate!"

"Thank you for letting me know I'll send the troops right away."

"Hey, mister I need to get in contact with Pokimane."

"I can't help you much with that but my friend Pixel Joe can set you up with a meeting. I'll get you his number."

There was much Carson King had to do in a day. Walking up and down the different zones, he had to be looking out for anyone needing help. Since Pokimane had to visit the capital for the week, Carson, with the help of Chip in case if anything went wrong, had to keep the sector in order. Well, zones 4-6 that is. Chip is working 1, 2, and 3. The caverns in Sector B were always well lit making it easy for the young mayor in-training to navigate. At afternoon break he'd head back to the main office and take important phone calls and in the evening go back out. Making his rounds back to the office, he waved to some of the children outside who were playing some game. Most everyone in sector B knew who Carson was. Most called him Mr. King which led to his ever-popular phrase, 'Call me Carson'. Sometimes he wished his lastname wasn't King. It sounded so pretentious. 

A droplet of water falling on his head brought him out of his thoughts. It wasn't all that uncommon for the water to be dripping overhead in the caves. The stone walls were nearly always damp and cold. After brushing the water from off of his head, Carson hung a left, his workplace insight. Giving a quick hello to Chip who was also back, his small office came into view. The knob turned and on the other side was a sight he wasn't expecting to see.

"Poki? What are you doing back so early? Did something go wrong?" 

"Everything is fine Carson, but your gonna need to come with me." Her voice took on a much more serious tone, uncommon for the upbeat leader.

"Where are we going?"

"To the capital, some higher-ups would like to speak to you."

"Oh... would you consider it good or bad?"

"Depends on your perspective. To me, I think it'd be pretty cool." While anxiety was still settled in his stomach, he eased up a bit, following his mentor. Doubts slowly cluttered Carson's mind.

"This is all so sudden, shouldn't I go pack or-"

"Carson, just go with the flow, you're not in trouble. They want you for this mission because they trust you." A 'who's they' almost left his mouth but the words disappeared before he could process them...

***

The waiting room Carson was put in upon arrival felt more like a cage. Windows showed people coming and going outside, though none paid attention to him. The doors were locked from the outside and Carson's confusion only grew. Did they think he'd escape? His hands fidgeted as he kept to himself on one of the chairs in the room. Why was his first visit to the capital so strange? Sector A was a very limited place for only the top leaders and innovators and Carson expected his arrival to be grand. Maybe the air would be a little warmer than it was all throughout the sectors. But it seemed almost colder compared to the rest of the cave. He let his red and blue jacket consume his bony limbs but it did nothing to fill the chill in his core. The blonde-haired man dozed off for a moment before hearing a voice, a very loud one.

"...LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M JEBEDIAH FUCKING SCHLATT! I OWN A MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR COMPANY, I'VE MADE BABIES HANG THEMSELVES! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY CALL ME? THEY CALL ME THE PVP GOD I'LL KICK YOUR ASS DUMB BITCH!"

"We know your name isn't Jebediah."

"And they certainly call you lot's of things Mr. Schlatt." Two armed, annoying security escorts dragged this Schlatt figure into the room before locking the door again. The difference about him was that he was wearing heavy-duty cuffs and emitted rage.

"GET BACK YOU HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING COWARDS!" His head violently hit the Plexiglass wall leaving a red mark against his pale forehead, bound to bruise. "YOU! You're not cuffed get us out of here!"

"Look I don't know why your here. I'm waiting here because Pokimane told me about some sorta opportunity."

"Ohhhh! I know who you are. You're that Carson kid from Sector B. Gonna be the next bigshot mayor huh? Newsflash bud! You're probably just gonna be another political pawn for em."

"Your certainly cynical." Carson attempted to drown out the noise Schlatt made, yelling for someone to let him out. Why was this kid even here? He wasn't the type Carson would want to associate with as mayor. His parents taught him young to avoid troublesome folk at all costs. At some point Schlatt stopped, collapsing to the ground defeated.

"Well fucking great now my throat hurts."

"Heh, that's what ya get."

"Don't even start with me." The glare sent his way was one that could strike fear if he wasn't cuffed. Carson and Schlatt fell silent, faint lo-fi music echoing in the chilly room. Some time passed before the next person came in. Guards followed him but he wasn't restrained. Compared to Carson who was quite excited yet uneasy and Schlatt who was just angry, the golden-locked boy was neutral. Once the door closed, Carson spoke up.

"Um, who are you?"

"Cooper Schulz. You're Carson King and he's J. Schlatt."

"Oh, you already know us... shouldn't have been surprised. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, a sign got put out in our sector. Something about a capital opportunity. I jumped on it, anything to get out of mushroom farming for the rest of my days."

"Do you think there will be more?"

"Dunno, they only said the first one there gets to be in on this so..." Cooper tried talking to Schlatt, but he flipped him off so Carson made small talk with the other until the door opened again. It was yet another man in cuffs yet he had a much sadder, more tired look on his face. He once more did not recognize him, but apparently Schlatt did.

"Hey, it's that Traves kid! 'Stolen from every store in Sector F'! Good title honestly." The businessman told him sarcastically.

"Please don't remind me..."

"Ya stole from me you know... saw you run off in that dumb tropical overcoat. Woulda went after you but I had business to attend to. Now that I got ya maybe you'll pay up?"

"Whatever I stole I probably spent, not like I got much cash anyway. You're a rich guy, should it really matter if I nabbed a 20 or somethin'?"

"It's my hard-earned money! You just stole it! Bet ya haven't worked a day in your life, freeloadin' F sector scum..."

"Surviving Sector F is work in it of itself, why were you there anyway? That's where they dump all the criminals."

"Ok you two quit your bitchin'! All of us don't really know what's going on and turning on each other is the last thing we'd want. Why were you arguing with him anyway Schlatt?"

"He took my money a few months back!" A smirk crossed the man's face. "And I do need someone to let my built-up anger onto now that those guards are gone. Don't be such a downer Cooper!"

"Whatever. Both of you separate. Opposite corners."

"What are we, children...?" Schlatt mumbled, but he complied. Carson didn't bother intervening, these three were not his type of crowd anyway. The 'Traves' guy took a sit in the farthest chair from Schlatt and Cooper sat down next to him.

"I'd rather not have to call you Traves like everyone else, got an actual name?"

"Travis..."

"Any last name?"

"I used to." Cooper smartly, didn't dig any more into it. Some time passed before the door opened again, this time revealing another man in cuffs, but he looked pretty happy to be there.

"Oh, other people are here? I thought this was a solo opportunity... Well, I suppose the more the merrier!"

"Uh, who are you?" Carson asked, looking him up and down.

"I'm Charles Dalgleish! But everyone calls me Charlie."

"What ya do to get the cuffs?" Cooper chimed in.

"Oh, I'm an illegal explorer. I use the term illegal loosely, what I do is helpful to society even if the capital won't admit it." The mayor-in-training rolled his eyes. Illegal exploration has been an issue for years now and one group taken down brings the seeds of 3 more. Like some sorta hydra.

"Why are there illegal explorers here anyway? I thought I was being given an opportunity, not to be lumped in with the lot of you." Carson replied, letting his annoyance out.

"Hey! This was plastered up on a sector information board so I jumped on it! It sounded like fun. ...Why are none of you talking?"

"None of us really wanna interact, read the room kid," Schlatt told him, accompanied by a middle finger.

"Oh... maybe he will!" The group looked to the door, another man in cuffs approaching. They were a lighter pair like Charlie's were, not as heavy as Schlatt's and Travis's. Despite the confidence, he carried himself with, he didn't answer when the green-eyed man tried talking to him. "Um, are you mute...? Deaf?"

"S-sorry! Force of habit. I'm Theodore Nivison."

"Can I call you Teddy?"

"Uh no! Why do you want to call me Teddy?"

"You look like my grandpa Teddy!"

"Disrespectful much..."

"How about Ted then?"

"...Fine whatever."

"Why are you in cuffs? Ooh, are you from Sector F like him?"

"One it's rude to point, two no I'm not. I do not know why I'm in these cuffs. I'm just a milkman."

"Nivison huh... I think I recognize that last name." Charlie noticed the ever-so-slightest panic in his eyes before an answer came out for Schlatt.

"I own... Nivison Enterprises. I produce the milk I sell."

"Oh. Then maybe we can talk about business at some point!"

"Don't think that's entirely necessary..."

"Theodore... I don't think it's smart to say no to me either."

"...R-right..." A knock on the door shook any of the six men that were dozing off out of their trance-like state.

"Mr. Yoshi will see you now. Follow me." An armed brown-haired man was now at the door. He appeared to strike fear into Travis.

"Noah...?"

"Traves... What ya do to catch the attention of Mr. Yoshi? Kill someone?"

"I'm not a criminal I keep telling you I was fra-"

"And I keep having to tell you to watch your mouth. Keep walking or I won't hesitate to make a scene. You've gotten on my nerves one too many times."

"Heh ya, he's pretty annoying."

"I recommend you watch it to Schlatt."

"Oh shut your trap big guy, your badge tells me you're still in training you can't do shit!" A rifle was suddenly pushed into Schlatt's back.

"Svyoshi will see you now. Keep. Walking."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publication Date - June 30th, 2020


End file.
